The Favor
by writer2death
Summary: Six months ago, Eliot helped Quinn's lover go into hiding. For her own protection, Eliot was the only person to know where she was. When he finally owes Quinn a favor, he knows exactly what to ask for in return for his help; to finally be reunited with the woman he loves. Quinn/OC smut. Just after The Last Dam Job.


"Money's being wired to your account right now, Quinn." Eliot walked up to Quinn, extending his hand as he got close.

"Thank you." Quinn accepted the hand, shaking it. They began walking, Eliot showing him out from their, as Hardison called it, Batcave. "You know, about that favor," he started to say. Eliot interrupted him though before he could ask for it.

"Oh, the favor. How about the next time we fight, I don't beat you so bad?"

Quinn smiled and gave him a confused look. "I think you're confused how that last fight went."

"You weren't even awake for the last part of that fight."

He had to shrug that away. He did have a point. They rounded a corner and he stopped walking, prompting Eliot to do the same. Eliot crossed his arms and stared back at him. His eyes read that he knew but he still asked, "What do you want?"

Quinn smirked, mirroring his position. "Just an address." Eliot sighed to himself and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Eliot. You had to have known what I was going to ask for when you offered me a favor."

Eliot smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I did." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, holding it out to Quinn. "Which is why I already wrote it down."

Quinn reached out and took the folded up paper, opening it up. _'Alabama?'_ He chuckled a bit and put the address in his coat jacket pocket. He cocked an eyebrow up back at Eliot. "Really? Oh, I'm sure she's hating that. I've never even heard of this town."

"That was the point," he told him. "We stuck her somewhere that nobody would expect to find her. I mean, could you see the little city girl living in some back water town in Alabama?"

"Never." They shook hands again and Quinn walked away. "I'll be sure to tell her you said 'hi'," he called back.

Isabel walked into her bedroom, clad in a towel and hair dripping down her bare shoulders. She reached her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a tank top. In this Alabama heat, it was no surprise that was all she slept in.

She turned around and jumped, catching a scream in her throat. Her mouth dropped open and she gaped at the man standing before her in her bedroom. "I – um… Quinn?" she stuttered out. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me? The only person that's supposed to know where I am is –." She rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "Eliot. I'm going to kill him."

Quinn walked up to her, stopping only when he was inches away. "Why? Not happy to see me, Izzy?" He moved to touch her arm and she smacked it away.

"You shouldn't be here," she scolded, glaring up at him. "What if someone tracked you to me? Last I checked, there is still a price on my head."

"It's actually pretty high now," he confirmed, leaning on the dresser. "1.5 million."

"They've bumped it up a couple hundred thousand."

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you openly testify against a US Senator and a foreign dignitary." His finger brushed her towel lightly and immediately fell away. "Politics are a bitch."

She walked away from him and out of her room, closing the door partway. "You need to leave, Quinn," she yelled back to her room. "It's not safe here, for you and now me. I'm sure I'll be seeing Eliot soon to relocate me after this."

"Do you know how many times I've seen your job come up on the market?" He fiddled around, looking at her things sitting on her dresser. A couple of books, her keys and wallet… She had very few personal effects. This was nothing like the apartment that she had in DC. Then again, she probably didn't want to lay down roots or make it hard to leave by having too many things.

"How many?"

"A lot. And every time I see it, the price has gone up."

The door creaked open and Izzy stepped in. He turned to look at her and she was holding the towel in front of her. "Move aside," she said, and he did as he was told. She dug into her dresser again and pulled out a pair of shorts. "Don't look." He turned around as she dropped the towel. "Why does it keep going up?" she asked, sliding her shorts on.

"Because they're tired of failing. I've been looking for you for three weeks now. I was actually pretty lucky that Eliot owed me a favor." He felt her touch his shoulder and turned around, looking down at her. "Actually, they changed something else about your hit that made me want to find you."

Isabel frowned curiously. "What did they change?"

"They changed it from 'alive' to 'dead'," he informed her. She took a deep breath and let it all out, looking away from him. "My guess is they were going to make it look like a suicide before along with a confession that you were lying the entire time. Final words are always admissible in court and there was only ever circumstantial evidence against them. With your testimony invalidated, the Senator walks free and the dignitary goes home to his country. Now it seems like they're just desperate to have you dead."

She stood in front of him processing all of this. He watched as her face shifted from calculating to worry to frustration. "I just want all of this shit to be over." She walked around her room, tossing her towel in a bin and grabbing her brush. "This is ridiculous. I want to live a normal life already."

He walked up behind her. Little drops of water fell against his skin as he watched her brush out her tangles. "I know you do," he said, one of his hands finding her hip. "Unfortunately, I don't see an end to this in the near future."

She slammed her brush down on her vanity and turned around, staring up at him. "Yeah, I know that!" she half-yelled. "But I am so tired of these back woods rednecks and this one stoplight town! I miss the city! I miss the bars! I miss my friends!"

Quinn placed his other hand on her cheek and leant down in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "Shh…" he cooed. His thumb rubbed against her skin softly and as she looked down, he pulled her head against his chest and held her. "I know you hate it here, Izzy. Just give it some time and try to make the best of things."

He felt her shoulders shake against him and he squeezed her tight, his arms wrapping around her. Her fingers clutched his shirt as she cried into him. He gently ran his hand up and down her back, swaying ever so slightly to calm her down.

As soon as Eliot had told him where she was, he knew she'd be upset. Isabel was a city girl and had always loved her lavish lifestyle. Living in a small Alabama town was definitely eating at her. Naturally, she missed her old life.

She moved her head and looked up at him. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too, you know…" she mumbled. Her fingers uncoiled from the fabric of his shirt and rested gently against his pectoral muscles. "I miss you popping by my apartment unexpectedly when you were in town. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming when I saw you a few minutes ago. It seemed too much like old times; like it was too good to be true."

"Well, I'm here now," he said softly. "I didn't want to stay away from you, but I didn't want to put you in danger. You know I'd have gone with you if I could've."

"I know."

His heart raced as her eyes started to droop a bit. Her fingers slipped up his chest and to his shoulders. _'God, how I missed you,'_ he thought. He pressed a hand against the small of her back and pulled her against him more as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. She stood on her tip toes, her arms embracing him and tightening around his neck. One of her hands threaded its fingers through his hair as she deepened their kiss. Their lips moved in sync with each other and his hands roamed around her body, touching all that they could through the cotton she wore.

Quinn found himself unable to resist her any longer. He pushed her against a nearby wall and he crushed her against it, his own body conforming to hers. His tongue licked her lips against his and they parted, welcoming it inside her mouth. Her gasps into him turned him on further and grabbed her thighs and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as one of his hands held her ass while the other kneaded her breast.

He broke their kiss only to move his lips down her jawline and to her neck. She moaned his name, as he bit and sucked on her flesh. "Quinn… Oh my God…" She squeaked as he bit hard once before backing her away from the wall and walking to her bed with her in his arms.

Isabel gasped as he tossed her on the bed and climbed on top of her, immediately gluing his lips back to her body. She pulled at his clothes, his jacket and button up falling to the floor next to them. His shoes and her top followed suit and he worked his way down to her chest with his kisses. His mouth captured one of her nipples and he lightly nipped at it while squeezing her waist with his hands.

Again, her lips uttered his name and he felt himself pulse inside his pants. _'I can't wait to have you again, Izzy,'_ he thought. His hand replaced his mouth as he kissed down her stomach to the hem of her pajama shorts. He slipped them off of her and placed kisses around her and all along her thighs. Her nails scratched against his scalp when he touched her. He looked up, enjoying all too much the look of pleasure on her face. He pushed one of his fingers inside of her and she writhed in her bed, gripping his hair tighter. He kissed her lower lips before parting them and licking along her already very damp area. The salty sweetness enveloped him and he continued to massage her with his tongue, maneuvering his finger around inside.

She moaned and gasped under him. Quinn made sure to keep his eyes open and looked down her body so he could enjoy every thing she did. Her back arched while he played with her and she let out his name in a loud gasp when his teeth nipped lightly at her.

"Quinn… I can't…" she breathed.

He removed his face from her and moved back up, grinning down at her. "Can't what?" he asked, kissing her. "Can you taste yourself on my lips? Do you like it?"

"Yes," she gasped against his lips.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes! God yes! Please!" She begged for him as she tugged on his belt and pants pulling them hastily off of him. He kicked them, along with his shoes, off onto the floor and yanked off his boxers.

Her fingers wrapped around his cock, already half hard, and she gave him a gentle squeeze. He groaned as her hand worked around and up and down the shaft. He wanted to taste more of her body, so he pressed his mouth back against her neck. He was desperate for more of her, kissing and sucking her skin.

"Quinn…" she moaned.

"Yes, baby?" He momentarily stopped his kisses to lean back and look down at her. He placed his arms on the bed next to her head and bent down, hovering over her face. "What do you want from me? What do you want me to do? Tell me."

Her unoccupied hand caressed his face as she continued touching him with her other one. He was ready to take her again after so long. He just wanted to hear her say it. After nearly six months without her, he just really wanted to hear here say it.

Isabel looked into his eyes, a desperate need for him clear and present. She leant up and kissed his lips once before her head fell back to her pillow. "I want you," she said. "Please…"

He acted like he was thinking about it for a moment. "Mmmm… Not good enough."

"Quinn! Come on!" She removed her hand from him and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Just please fuck me already!"

The muscles in his cock twitched at the sound of her voice. He reached down and guided his dick to her entrance. "That's my girl…" he said, pushing inside of her.

Once he was fully in, he reached back and grabbed her legs, hiking them up around his hips. She held onto him tightly as he pounded into her. It seemed like forever since they'd been together. All he wanted was to savor the feel of her around him, so in order to keep himself from exploding, he went slow but hard.

"Oh my god, Quinn," she gasped. She clawed at his back and he groaned, wanting so badly to just devour her. He buried his face in her neck and clamped his teeth down, sucking hard on her flesh. Her pants and moans grew louder and louder as he picked up his pace, unable to hold back any longer.

He pulled his head back when she said his name again. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"I love you."

His rhythm was thrown off momentarily at her words. He slowed down, pressing deeper rather than faster inside of her. "I love you too."

Her hand went to his head and she pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. He kissed back and their tongues danced against each other. He massaged her breast, his fingers playfully teasing her nipple as he resumed his previous pace.

"Mmhff!"

He felt her tighten around his cock and the squeeze pushed him over the edge, causing them to cum together. They both let out long and excited moans, holding each other tightly. Their chests heaved against each other as they caught their breath. He placed gentle kisses along her neck, shoulder and collar bone. "I missed you so much," he muttered against her skin.

"Hn." She hummed happily and smiled. Her fingers played with his hair as he rested against her. "Stay with me?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Quinn propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and mirrored her smile. "Of course. I wasn't planning on getting a hotel, Izzy."

Izzy shook her head and looked nervously back into his eyes. "No. I mean, stay here, in Alabama, with me." Her face was pleading and desperate. "I can't stand it here. I don't know anyone and I can't make ties for fear of having to leave or have my cover blown. I have a shit job at a gas station that I work at four days a week and the other three I lie in bed doing absolutely nothing. I am dying here."

He chuckled and rolled off of her. He pulled her into his arms and she nestled comfortably against him, her head atop his chest. "I know, sweetheart," he said, kissing her hair and tightening his arms around her in a hug. "You know, I bet if I did stay here with you, we could find some better use for your time on those three days off in your bed."

Izzy giggle and snuggled into him more. "Thank you for finding me Quinn."

Quinn sighed peacefully. "I'll always find you."


End file.
